The invention is related to the complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) structures, particularly those involving a large number of gates fabricated into a single integrated circuit chip. Such arrays of gates are useful in fabricating logic circuits in which gates are interconnected to achieve a desired logic function. One of the problems that beset such arrays is the variability of the performance of the gates as a function of variations in ambient conditions and in the manufacturing process.